User blog:Redkite/2, Jason Bourne vs. Bane (Nolanverse)
Jason Bourne: The specalist goverment agent that was modifyed by a secret project to turn him into a lethal killing machine. V.S. Bane: The evil criminal warlord that drove a master plot to take over Gotham and brake the Batman. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here we have two brutal hand to hand combat warriors going head to head. This battle is going to be down to X-factors, training, experience and plain old luck. Warrior #1 *Name: Jason Bourne *Origin: The Bourne Book and Film series *Bio: Jason Bourne's life was only slightly less demanding before Treadstone. Bourne operated in the Green Berets and Delta Force, two elite special forces units, before he took and intrest and began work for the CIA. Bourne's training and skill in the Green Berets and Delta Force made him perfect for the demands of a secret CIA project known as 'Project Treadstone' which would turn Bourne into a specalist agent capable of being a killing machine. Treadstone enhanced Bourne's mental capabilities and physical abilities significantly and made him perfect for highly confidential CIA missions where he would need to go beyond the limit of special forces soldiers to suceed his missions. Bourne partisipated in many missions for the CIA but one mission tasked him with an assassination, he suceeded in his mission but was shot in the back by the target's bodyguard, giving him amnesia forcing him into a chase to find his identity and past life. Warrior #2 *Name: Bane *Origin: The Dark Knight Rises *Bio: Bane's life was no simple walk in the park. Cast into 'The Pit', the most brutal prison the planet, at a very young age, Bane was forced to fight for his life. However, his life in the prison changed dramatically when the wife and daughter Ra's al Ghul wound up in the prison. One day the doctor in the girl's cell left the gate unlocked and some other prisoners got in, they raped the wife and attacked the girl, but before they could properly begin attacking her, Bane fought them away. Bane helped the girl to escape only before being violently beaten by the other prisoners. When the girl escaped she went and found her father, they returned to find Bane horrifcally wounded but despite his wounds, Ra's al Ghul took him under his wing and he was trained in the elite order known as the league of shadows. Eventually Bane's violent work cost him and he was ex-communicated from the league, but when he heard of Ghul's death in Gotham, he went after the Batman whom he belived responsible. X-factors Both warriors are very capable but only x-factors, training and past-work will determine which is better. Example of Warrior's Fighting (Contains spoliers) My edge This is very close battle. Both warriors are immensely talented, however, I have to give this to Bourne. He has endured the training of the Green Berets, the US Army's infantry special forces, Delta Force, the US Army's elite counter-terrorism and special operations unit, the CIA, America's specialised intelligence service, and the Treadstone project, a top secret project by the US to contrsuct the best agents into super humans by modifying their body and mind to make it capable of enduring and going beyond the limit of the very best special forces. This gives him just that bit better instinctive training to use his body as a weapon and his enviroment as a tool and I believe it gives him the edge overall. My Edge: Jason Bourne Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *The battle will take place in Blackgate Prison during the final battle between Bane's army and GPD. *Any well structured comment opposing a vote will potentionally half a comment? *The battle may involve the utilisation of improvised weapons. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts